Henry x Ray, a Smutty Short Story
by robstar13
Summary: Eighteen year old Henry Hart finally realizes that the admiration and friendship that he's felt for his boss is love, and he doesn't know exactly how to deal with that. At first he chooses to just ignore it and go about life like normal, but will being too close and having feelings forced out change that? And what if Ray feels the same way?
1. Happiness

It was the night of Henry's eighteenth birthday that he finally realized that his feelings for his boss went way beyond friendship and admiration. He always new something was off about it though, because even when he first met the man-Ray Manchester-he found himself blushing whenever he thought about those huge muscles. This of course was written off as pure admiration, as he wanted to be just like him. All other feelings were left ignored as he had a few girlfriends here and there. It wasn't until his eighteenth birthday did he discover gay porn.

He wasn't ignorant as he knew it existed and that gay people are real, he just never thought it applied to him. For some unknown reason Henry was more curious than ever that night. He came harder and quicker than he ever had while watching straight porn, he realized, and then when Ray popped into his head and his thoughts trailed off to what his muscles looked like beneath those clothes, it was then that it all clicked for him.

The sexual attraction was obvious but he still hadn't realized the love that lay beneath all of that. His heart would flutter every time he got really close to him, and when Ray smiled at him he couldn't help but be happy, even if the older man was making a ridiculous joke. It had been this way for years, and it wasn't until days later that he came to terms with that. It was taunting him daily until he finally went to the one person who could help him understand.

"Mom, can I ask you a question?" Henry finally worked up the courage and walked downstairs to his mother who was currently sitting down at the dining room table drinking a cup of coffee. She looked up at him with bright eyes and kindly nodded.

"Of course you can. What do you want to know?" She eyed her son as he was fidgeting where he stood, only looking at his feet as he chewed on his lip. Mrs. Hart felt a motherly concern take over her as she made him sit down beside her and tried to help him calm down.

"It's okay, Henry. Just talk to me." His mother coed as she ran her fingers over his blond hair. Finally he sighed and started to speak, still refusing to look into her eyes.

"What does it mean.. to be in love?" The words almost hurt to come out as he had tried to suppress these feelings for years, something he hadn't realized he was doing until recently. The only thing that could be heard was his mother tapping against the table as she tried to find a way to word it.

"To be in love.." She thought about it for a moment with a smile creeping up at the corners of her lips as her husband came into her mind. "To be in love means to be comfortable, happy with that person.. it means when you think about them, you couldn't Imagine your life without them. To see yourself with that person for the rest of your life."

Henry pondered that for a couple of minutes and realized that he is in fact in love with Ray. Henry couldn't help but smile hard, happiness taking over him. But there was still one thing, one thing that was pressing against his mind that suddenly made his smile disappear.

"What if.." Henry could feel his voice start to tremble as he tried to word his sentence, "What if the person you're in love with.." His voice cracked as his hands balled into fists. He had no idea why it was so hard for him to just say the words, it had never bothered him before when it happened to other people. But now it's him, and he feels bad, he feels.. wrong.

"..is the same gender as you." As the words finally escaped his lips he felt hot tears streaming down his face, and a sob that only made him feel less manly than he already did. Soon after he felt thin but loving arms wrap around his shoulders, and he couldn't help but lean into the chest of his mother, his tears falling freely onto her blouse.

"There is nothing wrong with that-there is nothing wrong with you! You're still the same person, it doesn't matter who you love." She soothed, rubbing her hands up and down his back. His shaking shoulders finally relented but he dare not move from that spot. "Do you understand me, Henry?" She sounded almost stern, but tried to keep her voice soft in this delicate situation.

"Y-yes.. yes, I do."

Luckily his mother didn't question him about who the other boy was because Henry definitely wasn't ready to tell her that he isn't a boy at all, but a grown man that they've known most of his life. Henry was now on his way to the man cave, trying to control his ever whirling thoughts.

As the elevator door opened he saw the usual crowd. Schwoz was working on something in the back, Charlotte and Jasper were sitting together on the couch discussing things, and Ray-the one man that plagues Henry's thoughts-was sitting at the desk and looking at the monitor. But as soon as Henry stepped through they all looked up with beaming smiles and welcomed him, but the only smile he could concentrate on was Ray's.

Ray hopped up from his seat and rushed over to where Henry is standing, his grin never leaving his face. Henry couldn't help but chuckle at his boss' antics, and he also couldn't help by blush at how adorable the grown man is.

"We just tracked this new villain and he's.. kind of a _clown_." Ray sputtered and laughed at his own joke but Henry only raised an eyebrow in confusion. Charlotte rolled her eyes and walked over to them.

"Ray, the joke wasn't funny the first time, and certainly won't get any funnier if you keep telling it over and over. Especially to people who wouldn't get it." Charlotte stated matter of factly which only caused Ray to laugh harder.

"I don't know, I thought it was pretty funny." Jasper said under his breath which elicited a sigh from the girl. Charlotte has grown over the years, as she now has filled out into a young woman. He couldn't deny that she is indeed beautiful. She still wears her hair out in those curls and still is easily the most intelligent person Henry knows. There is Schwoz but Charlotte is just way better with her words, naturally.

Jasper has grown as well, as his body has filled out with muscle and his curls are now thicker. He still talks way too much about buckets, but Henry wouldn't have it any other way.

"Alright, alright." Ray finally calmed down enough to explain to Henry the upcoming mission. "There is a new villain and he really is a clown, hence the joke-anyway, he's just not the funny kind, and also not the murderous kind. He just likes to mess stuff up and cause chaos. Why he's dressed up as a clown, I have no idea."

Henry nodded in understanding and gave Ray the palm of his hand as he was handed a piece of gum. As they blew their bubbles they were no longer Ray and Henry, they were now Captain Man and Kid Danger, and ready to fight crime.

Ray looked over Henry for what felt like the first time. He couldn't help but feel proud of the man Henry is becoming. He now has his own muscles that looked good with his lean form, and he is taller now than the day Ray decided to have him as his side kick. His face has matured as his jawline is now sharper, his lips still small but plump.. Ray felt his face heating up at the sudden thoughts over his side kick's physique. He pushed the thoughts away deeply into the dark corners of his mind as they both were sucked up their separate tubes.

As they made their way to the location of the suspect, they weren't at all surprised to find that it was a carnival fun house. in an abandoned amusement park.

"This is just creepy." Henry commented as he looked around. Everything was old and rusted, with a low fog surrounding the area. Ray grinned and leaned down to look at his ward.

"Is someone scared?" Ray asked teasingly, causing Henry's face to burn and cross his arms over his chest, head turned in a pout. Ray's face softened at the adorable act before him.

"Nope, not scared at all." Henry answered as he surveyed the area.

"Strange.. the only way in there is through this slide. And good luck climbing through with those." Henry motioned over Ray's massive heap of muscle, face still as red as before. Ray took that was a challenge and walked his way over to the entrance of the slide-well, it was more of an exit, really, but they had to make it work. Ray squeezed through and found that he actually fit quite nicely.

"See! I can fit. Now hurry up and follow me, Kid Danger."

Henry followed with a sigh and made sure to keep his eyes down to his hands and not on Ray's big bottom that is inches away from his face. The climbing part was easy until they reached the top, Captain Man soon realized.

"Damnit." Ray mumbled as he viewed the very small exit that he knew he would not fit through. Henry groaned as it was getting way too hot in the slide and the curse that passed through Ray's lips did not sound too reassuring.

"What is it?" Henry asked as he tried to wipe his sweat with his sleeve without slipping down.

"The exit is blocked but only a small opening that I can't fit through is visible. The slide gets tighter as you move up and I don't have enough room to punch through. I'm going to need you to crawl up here." Ray struggled to position himself on the wall of the slide so Henry could get through. The smaller boy grumbled to himself as he squeezed through the larger man, their bodies now touching. The smell of Ray's cologne was definitely a distraction but he pushed on, finally able to touch the exit.

Having Henry so close to him made his body tense, and his imagination go wild. He mentally cursed himself as he looked down at the blond boy who had been blushing since he walked into the man cave that day. He smelled so nice-so boyish and clean, and Ray also couldn't help but notice how well Henry's body fit against his.

"S-so, uh.." Ray cleared his throat before continuing, ignoring the vile thoughts his mind has plagued him with as of late, "When you get through I want you to use your laser and create a big enough opening for me, okay?"

"Yes, sir." Henry mumbled, and just as he was about to squeeze through a loud noise erupted from the whole building, causing Ray to pull the boy back against his rather larger chest before the small opening closed onto Henry's arm.

"That was way too close. Are you okay, Henry?" Ray dropped his guard for a moment and used his real name as he was washed over with concern. Henry let out an awkward chuckle as he wiggled against the larger man, and he hadn't noticed when his butt pressed against Ray's groin, but Ray certainly did.

Captain Man bit his lip so a groan wouldn't escape, and what he truly needed to do was move away from the boy. But as he turned slightly at what he thought would be more slide, instead right by their feet the slide cut off and they were stuck.

"For the love of God- _please_ stay still. We're trapped." Ray gasped, but not because of the fact that they were indeed trapped, but because of the growing hardness behind his uniform that just so happens to be pressed against his best friend's young bottom. The last thing he wanted was for Henry to feel it and get scared. Still, he couldn't help but wonder how delicious it would feel against bare skin.

Henry could hardly breathe. Not because of the closed off tube, but because of the fact that Ray is pressed up against him and he only just recently discovered this burning attraction to the man. Despite the situation Henry felt content being this close to him, but at the same time he's fighting an anxiety attack. It's a complicated emotion and he couldn't wait to leave the damned tube so he could make sense of his thoughts.

"How am I supposed to stay still? We're trapped-" Henry stopped mid sentence and finally stopped moving his body when his back arched and he felt something hard press against his butt, and also hearing a hiss coming from the man above him caused a warm feeling in his abdomen.

Henry could hardly think. The man he loves is hard for him, and it's pressing against his bottom, and Ray could hardly control the noises he's already dying to make. Henry felt excited despite his better judgement. He could feel his own length hardening beneath his uniform.

"..Oh." Henry let out innocently. He took a leap of faith and started moving against him, sliding his ass over the very hard cock that belongs to Ray. The bigger man finally let out a well needed groan, and his mind was beginning to get very cloudy, his own better judgement getting mixed in with a need he didn't even know he had. Henry made a small mewling sound and that itself almost sent Ray over the edge.

"Wha.. what are you doing..?" Ray tried to stay perfectly still but at the same time made no effort to stop the younger man beneath him.

"Does it.. feel good?" Henry asked as his hand squeezed beneath him to grasp his own length through his pants. Henry's small moan and erratic move of his hips made Ray's cock twitch.

"...yes." Ray knows this is wrong and hardly the place, but he can't help himself. He holds Henry's hips still with his large hands and starts moving his hips himself, his own pace faster and more violent. It only made Henry's moans louder, stroking himself faster. He could feel himself about to release his orgasm as he listened to Ray's ragged breathing. A part of him wanted Ray inside him, but the rest of him his was frightened of the thought.

But the youth was still able to imagine it, still able to picture how Ray could fill him like no one else. That one image is what sent Henry over the edge.

"I'm..about to.." Henry gasped, biting his plump lips. Ray leaned in close to his ear, his heart beating fast in his chest, still unsure, but he knew there was no going back now.

"Come for me, Hen."

It was dangerous talking this way, or doing this in general, and Ray had no idea what was coming over him. But he also knew that he never heard a more delicious sound than Henry's moans when he reaches an orgasm, no doubt creating a mess in his uniform.

Ray is grinding harder now, his climax oh so close now as the indestructible man watches his sidekick trying to regain his breath, his ward's smaller hand reaching around and grabbing Ray's face gently, pulling the man towards his lips. Ray's eyes fluttered shut as he awaited to feel those lovely lips against his.

That was until they felt the tube move abruptly, and Ray wrapped his arm around Henry protectively. The feeling of his large arm around Henry made the smaller boy exhale a soft breath.

Suddenly a loud, menacing laugh echoed through the tube, and a sudden shaking caused Ray's grip around Henry to tighten. The bottom disappeared, causing the two to fall to the floor, with the larger man on top.

"Hen- _Kid Danger_ , are you alright?" Ray's breath was still heavy from the situation in the tube, but he had no choice to lift himself off of the smaller boy. Henry coughed as he sits up, holding his ribs.

"Oh, yes, I'm perfectly alright with breaking your fall." Henry croaked, and Ray tried to hold in a chuckle, almost forgetting about the situation they were just in. But he knew he couldn't, even if he tried.

"Ha! Captain Man and Kid Danger, I see you've discovered my lair!" The villain exclaimed as he took a moment to look over the duo. "I'm guessing you didn't like my trap so much seeing as you wet your pants, Kid Danger. Hehe!" The crazy clown's words made Henry look down at his crotch, a blush now creeping up his cheeks, a wet spot was visible where he came in his pants.

Ray jumped to his feet and got in his hero stance, and his now flustered sidekick did the same shortly after, ignoring the self consciousness trying to take over. Ray also was feeling quite ashamed of himself as he knows he was the one who caused the mess, but he never let it show as he rushed towards the clown. The villain, however, had a grin that never wavered, even as Captain Man runs in his direction with a fist ready to collide with that big red nose.

Henry decided to flank the clown, running towards him with his laser gun in hand. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the clown disappeared in a puff of smoke. The smoke filled the air until nothing could be seen, and the only then that could be heard was the clown's laughter.

"Captain Man!" Henry began to panic, he was alone in the smoke, without a clue where Ray could be. The laughter rang through his ears and he feels as though he couldn't get enough air to fill his lungs. It was pathetic to Henry that he could feel this way, he is a hero's ward after all. That, however, didn't stop his eyes from tearing up and have the burning urge to have Ray's arms wrapped around him again to keep him safe.

"Kid Danger!" Though he could not hear Henry's cries, he longed to know his ward was safe. He suddenly felt detached, and it only got worse when the smoke cleared and he realized there was no one in sight. The room was different as well, as all he could see was rows and rows of clear glass, a maze that he had to get through to find his Henry.

Ray gulped at the thought-how could he suddenly put a claim on the boy? He comes to the conclusion that his judgement is still clouded from the heated situation from just a few minutes ago, and ventures on to find his best friend, ignoring the pang in his chest as the minutes pass.

Henry, on the other hand, is now cornered by something-something dark. His ribs hurt now that the adrenaline from his orgasm and the fight has worn off. They were probably bruised, which added to the fact that it's still hard for him to breathe. His throat burned from screaming out Ray's name, and though he couldn't deny how pathetic it all was, he still had the urge to have him by his side, to save him from the dark figure creeping towards him.

Yellow eyes stared back at him, and he couldn't stop the yelp that escaped his lips when its hot breathe cascaded over Henry's form. A growl echoed from the beast and Henry searched desperately for his weapon. After short moments of fumbling he finally gripped the laser tightly in his shaking palms, pointing directly at the dark beast.

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the dark mass transformed, now looking back at him with the face of the man he longed for. With a gasp he dropped his weapon, looking up at the figure with wide eyes.

"Come on. Shoot me." The imposter's voice sounded too much like Ray's, making Henry almost sick. The fake Ray is now inches away from the boy, its smirk never wavering.

"You can't, can you?" It teased, its fingers gently running across Henry's cheek. The sidekick is frozen. For the first time, he is truly petrified. He knows the laser won't kill it. Hell-He doesn't even know if the thing is real. But for some reason, he can't bring himself to shoot the thing that looks like the man he loves.

"You love him, don't you? You, Kid Danger, are in _love_ with Captain Man?" It couldn't help but laugh, as if Henry's feelings were some joke. It kneeled down and placed its fingers on his chin, a gloved thumb running over Henry's parted lips.

Ray found himself running through the maze, sweat running down his face as he could hear him. He could finally hear Henry cry out his name, his feet moving faster than he ever thought possible, he broke through each and every piece of glass to get to him. He ignores the pain as he knows it will pass soon enough, but stops dead in his tracks as he sees the clown holding Henry up by the throat, grinning like a rabid animal. And to make things worse, Henry could not see him, the real Ray. And Ray could not see who it was that was hurting him.

"Admit it! Out loud! Say it!" It demanded, its stare boring into Henry's scared brown eyes. The glitching yellow eyes that were looking at him were not the blue he wanted, and it made him struggle more in its grasp. Its hand tightened its grip around his throat, causing Henry to croak against the wall.

"Okay! Fine!" Henry gasped, his hands gripping hard on the arm of the imposter.

"I-I..love him.." He struggled out, kicking his feet in a feeble attempt to break free, "I'm in love with Captain Man, God dammit!"

And like a dam bursting, Ray's frozen feet thawed as he rushed towards the figure and used all of his strength to bring it down. It felt as though a fog lifted, and suddenly the figure shifted once more and the final change was the clown himself, something Captain Man could already see. He is now passed out from the fall, so Ray took the opportunity to take the crumbled boy into his arms, holding him closer than humanly possible, frightened that if he lets go he'd never get the chance again.

Henry's grip is tight around the man's neck, hot tears seeping into Ray's collar. He genuinely thought he would never see Ray again, and that one thought hurts more than he could ever imagine.

"He.. he turned into you. I.. I couldn't.." Henry sobbed into Ray's neck, his grip tightening on the bigger man's uniform.

Ray was taken aback at that. But then it all made sense. The clown must have realized Henry's feelings when he wasn't able to shoot the imposter down. The thought made Ray's chest heavy.

"I'd never hurt you." Ray's voice cracked as he took in Henry's scent, his heart fluttering in his chest in an unfamiliar way. His gloved hand smoothed over the blonde's hair in an effort to comfort him. Henry sighed contently into the crook of Ray's neck, his lips brushing against the skin lightly. The feeling caused a shiver to run down the larger man's spine.

"I know you wouldn't. I knew it wasn't you, Ray. I lo-.." Henry stopped himself from saying those three words to him directly, as he already knows he must have heard the forced confession.

"Shh, I know." Ray cooed, knowing exactly what is ward was about to say. He's still conflicted about his own feelings, but he can't deny to himself how right it feels to have Henry in his arms.

Soon they decide it would be best to call the police to investigate the situation deeply. It was later found that along with being a demented clown, he was also a scientist who developed a vapor that can cause a victim to see anything the clown wanted.

The news left Henry feeling foolish. He had been tricked so easily. He couldn't even pull the trigger. He felt weak, and could barely call himself Captain Man's sidekick. His thoughts were still ringing in his head as they returned to the man cave and as everyone surrounded them, asking endless questions and making sure they were okay.

And physically, yes, they were just fine. Emotionally, though, not so much. They were riddled with guilt and shame, especially Ray.

Ray knew Henry since he was a young boy, just entering his teen years. He spent years by the hero's side. Those years spent with Ray teaching him and caring for him. The man didn't notice the fondness that grew exponentially over the last year. He assumed it was because he saw Henry as a son, but now.. he couldn't say that anymore. In truth he never wanted to see Henry that way anymore.

The man cave began to clear as the hours pass, but only one stayed behind. Henry sits on the couch, staring at down at his Vans as he made sure to change out of his uniform before his friends saw the embarrassing spot on his trousers. He chose to stay behind because he knows that they have to talk about it sooner or later, and he'd simply rather get it over with. Ray caught the hint and cautiously made his way over to him, and sat beside him, their legs barely touching.

"I think we may have to talk about some things." Ray started softly, staring attentively at the young man sitting in a pensive silence. Henry scoffed as he turned to the far wall, hands clutching his forearms. He feels like an idiot. Every choice he made since the day he figured out his feelings for his best friend had been a mistake. His clouded judgement compromised the mission and it really could have ended badly if Ray didn't save him.

Who knows what the clown planned on doing or what he thought he could accomplish, and what if it resulted in his life being taken? Or worse, Henry thought, Ray's? Can a man who is indestructible even die at the hands of another? Henry shuddered at the thought.

"Hey, look at me, Hen." The use of the nickname only reminded Henry of when Ray asked him to cum for his hero, which only made his cheeks burn and sink his head lower. Ray sighed and with an unsure hand, placed it on his ward's cheek, turning the bright red boy to finally face him. It broke the man's heart to see the tears welling up in Henry's chocolate brown eyes, his lips quivering and body shaking.

It finally occurred to Ray that he never, ever, wants Henry to feel this way again. He never again wants to be the reason for his tears. He wants to hold the young man, protect him, care for him.. Love him.

It was then that it was finally clear for Ray. He is truly in love for the first time in his life. A real love that makes him want to be a better man, a true protector. The thought made him blush as he knows Henry can take care of himself. He's not a boy anymore. He's a young man who is smart and resilient, a young man that happens to love an older man.

And that older man just so happens to love him back.

With the hand still placed on Henry's cheek, he lowered his fingers to his ward's still shaking lips. His thumb gently glides across Henry's bottom lip, admiring how soft it is, wondering how they would feel against his lips. There was no room for doubt as Ray leaned in, his eyes fluttering shut as he slowly inched closer to Henry.

Henry looked utterly confused as the larger man inched closer to him. He sat frozen in his spot, looking up at the face of the man he loves. Ray's eyes are closed and face soft, the other hand finding its way to Henry's waist.

Henry had assumed that Ray would be upset and say something along the lines of him not wanting Henry to be his sidekick anymore.

Henry couldn't be more happy to be wrong.

The smaller male's shaking hands wrapped themselves around the hero's neck as their lips finally met, a wave of relief taking over them as it finally all made sense.

The kiss was something that neither of them could explain. It was beautiful. It was hot. It was awkward. It was scary to say the least. But as Henry finally pulled away, his lips curled up into a bright smile as he looked upon the flushed and concentrated face of Ray's, he knew that it was okay. More than okay, really. The blond boy laid against the older man's chest, followed by a happy sigh from the man, his large hands rubbing up and down the lean arms of the boy against him.

"So.. Did you always know that you liked guys?" Henry asked after a moment of silence, his fingers gliding across Ray's muscled chest. Ray sighed as he ran his fingers over the young man's hair, finding a way to word his answer.

"..Yes." Ray finally said after a moment of silence. "I've always known that I liked men as much as I like women." Ray's fingers gently brushed against Henry's ear and down the length of his neck, making him shiver against Ray. "I don't like advertising it because it's really no one's business."

"So.. You're bisexual, too?" Henry asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Well, yes. You also don't have to use a label at all if you don't want to."

Henry hummed in response and shortly after that they sat in a comfortable silence. That was until Henry noticed the growing hardness behind Ray's jeans.

Ray could not help this involuntary reaction to being near Henry. His mind was still reeling from the situation from earlier even though he had no intention of acting on these urges at the moment.

Henry bit his lip, his intentions not as pure as he desperately needed to feel Ray's hard cock once again.

He hesitantly placed the palm of his hand over the bulge. Ray's gasp made Henry more confident in his actions as he started to rub gently.

"H-Henry.. You don't have to." Ray breathed in a weak attempt to stop the young man. But even he knew how badly he wanted to relieve himself since their earlier predicament.

"I want you to feel good, too, Ray." Henry declared as he hastily unzipped Ray's jeans. Ray's boxers were as masculine as Henry thought. And he's thought about them a few times.

Soon after he remembered the task at hand and with a deep breath he pulled the boxers down, the older man's already rock hard cock sprang forth, making Ray let out a rather loud sigh of relief.

Henry's eyes were wide as he marveled at the size of it. Veins were protruding from the sides, and precum leaked from the engorged head. The sidekick gulped as his shaking hands wrapped around the shaft. His thoughts were all jumbling together as his inexperienced hands worked up and down his love's member.

Ray's breath hitched as he watched with cloudy vision. He licked his lips as the young man's pace began to quicken. Ray could hardly contain himself as it was, but when he felt the warm, moist tongue of his ward trace up the sides of his cock and up to the leaking head, he could not hold back even if he tried.

"O-oh, fuck.." Ray's head fell back, his mind only concentrating on the feeling. The hero was beginning to wonder if Henry had done this before because of how good he was doing. Ray soon realized he didn't care either way as Henry's small mouth enveloped itself over the tip, his tongue still working its way around as he sucked gently.

"Oh, my God, Henry."

Henry felt immensely proud of himself as he listened to every sound Ray made. The louder Ray got, the more Henry's manhood twitched in his pants. Henry reached for his own belt as he still made sure to be careful not to hurt Ray. He could tell he was doing the exact opposite though with the way the man was moaning his name.

Henry moaned against Ray as he finally wrapped his hand around his own member, rubbing gently as he tried to get more of Ray in his mouth. Through clouded eyes, Ray could tell Henry was struggling to pleasure himself _and_ Ray at the same time. Ray's large hand took over the work Henry was doing to himself, making another moan escape Henry's throat, a sound that caused a vibration to wrap around Ray's cock.

Ray pumped his ward gently but at a strong pace, trying his hardest to concentrate even though he could feel his release coming at any moment. Henry's hips thrusted into Ray's hand, his heart pounding in his chest as he reached his second orgasm of the day.

Both men let out one last long moan as as their hand and face were covered with their salty substance. For the moment they didn't care about the mess and simply lay slack against the couch as they try to gain control of their breathing once more.

Ray's eyes widened as he noticed a half naked Henry sitting on his lap, trying to position himself on Rays still hard cock.

Oh, did Ray want it bad. He already knew how tight Henry would feel, how good he'd fill the younger man up. But Ray knew better.

"No, no, no, no." Ray gasped as he picked Henry up and placed him back on the couch in a sitting position. Henry looked at him with pleading eyes, wondering if he had messed up just now.

"You can't just.. Henry, it takes a lot of prep before being able to do that. it would have really hurt you. But believe me, I want to, I really do." Ray leaned in and placed his forehead on Henry's, holding the younger man against him.

"When we do have sex for the first time, I want it to be special, and as painless for you as possible."

Henry smiled in understanding. He placed his hand on Ray's cheek and leaned in, landing a soft kiss against the older man's lips.

They were both filled with so much happiness and they let that feeling stay for a while. But they knew they wouldn't be able to hide their relationship. They knew that people would not like it and that it would be hard for people to accept and that they may lose people they care about.

But, for now.. they just continued to let themselves be happy.

...

 **Author's Note: so this is a thing that happened lol. This is the product of a perverted mind. I had so much fun writing this.**

 **There will be a second part, the _last_ part, with more sex stuff and just basically how Henry's friends and family will react once they find out. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this.**


	2. Reality

Henry had gotten ahead of himself before. It was post orgasm and he thought he was ready for anything when he positioned himself over Ray. Later on he realized how grateful he was that Ray stopped him. He wasn't ready and his hero knew that.

Weeks had passed since that night and though they were still happy.. It was, however, growing harder and harder to act normal around their friends. It would be them trying to talk how they used to but their tone was off now, their eyes were now lingering longer than they should, hands brushing against each other as they walked passed each other in an attempt to find some sort of contact.

Charlotte of course was the first to notice something strange between the two. She hadn't meant to, but she noticed once when Ray was passing the gum to Henry that their fingers stayed that way for a few more seconds than usual. She saw as Ray's lips curved into a smirk and then the red cheeks of Henry and it caused her to question their relationship-but she brushed it off. That would be crazy, right?

That had been her thought process anyway until it started to happen more frequently.

Charlotte stayed quiet about her suspicions at first. She knew that if she had mentioned it to Jasper that he would definitely be less discrete on the subject. She was even going to leave it alone entirely-until one day she had nothing to do and decided she wanted to hang out at the Man Cave, and ended up walking in on the two holding each other, way too close.

* * *

They were finally alone. The crime rate had been pretty low as of late so he went to the Man Cave early that morning so he could finally be near his boyfriend without any constraints. Ray knew he was coming and grinned from ear to ear when he saw his sidekick near him.

Henry looked up at him with his chocolate brown eyes. The sight made Ray sigh contently as he ran his fingers through the blonde's hair. That simple touch made the shorter man shiver.

"I missed you." Henry blurted out, his cheeks burning. Ray leaned down and placed his forehead against his, his hand still in Henry's hair, slowly trailing down his neck.

"Missed you more." Ray murmured before planting his lips on Henry's, an action that caused a gasp to escape the younger man's throat. Henry wrapped his arms around Ray's shoulders, hands holding the nape of his neck, deepening the kiss. Ray moved his hands and instead wrapped his arms around Henry's waist, pulling him upward. Henry let out a breathy giggle before pulling his lips away to lay his head against Ray's shoulder.

They were happy, content, peaceful.

They were _careless._

"Henry?"

The two males blood ran cold. For a short moment everything froze. Charlotte's eyes locked with Ray's and then time started again, his grip loosening around Henry, his shoes hitting the floor, the sound deafening in the silence.

Slowly Henry turned his head around and he could see the clear and utter disgust in the young woman's face. Henry tried to speak but he couldn't find the words so he neared her instead, tears filling his eyes as she shook her head, her curls bouncing as she turned away from him. Henry chased after her, leaving Ray standing in that same spot, shocked and petrified.

"Charlotte, wait-" Henry caught her arm before she could leave the shop and she fought against his grasp.

"Let go of me." She tried to pull away but his grip was too strong, but not enough to hurt her. He didn't want to lose one of his best friends, he wanted- _needed_ -her to understand. He wanted to tell Jasper first because he wouldn't had been as questioning or judging. That apparently didn't go as planned as he was now trying to get Charlotte to face him.

"Let me at least explain!" Henry exclaimed, still being careful not to hurt the small girl. She calmed for a moment and looked up at him with a raised brow, basically in a way to say get on with it. With a sigh he released her, pleased to see that she stayed in place.

"I know-I get it.. This, this is weird." Henry started, running a hand through his blond locks.

"Obviously."

Henry ignored the statement and continued anyway, making sure to keep eye contact and to remain confident in what he was about to say.

"I had liked Ray for a while now. It wasn't something I was going to act on, but it happened, and I liked it-and now.. He's my boyfriend, Charlotte." His words caused his cheeks to burn and it didn't help that she was shaking her head in disbelief.

"Do you not get how.. _wrong_ this is? We've known him since we were kids, Henry." Charlotte eyed him and watched as he fought back angry tears. Henry felt defensive, but couldn't deny the angst that slapped him across the face after that.

"I. Don't. Care."

"Did this start before you turned eighteen?" She asked without really looking at him. She was scared to know the answer.

"God- _what_? No!" Henry shouted and wiped away a hot tear that managed to escape. He could hear a sigh of relief coming from the girl.

"I guess.. I guess there's not much I can really say then. You're an adult now and you can very well do whatever you please, but this doesn't mean I'll be able to look at Ray the same." As the words came out of her mouth Ray entered the room looking like a kicked puppy. Charlotte adverted her gaze back to Henry.

"I should go. I, uh.. I'll keep this to myself." And with that, she left, leaving Henry and Ray alone. There was nothing stopping the tears now as they were flowing freely down Henry's red cheeks. Not even a second later Ray was there to pull him to his chest, his hands rubbing down Henry's back.

"Shh, it's okay." Ray cooed as Henry sniffled angrily into his chest. He kissed his boyfriend's temple softly and continued to embrace him.

"I think I may have lost a friend today." Henry spoke through a broken whisper. It wasn't fair to him. After years of friendship he really thought Charlotte could be more accepting. Granted, he understood why she would react that way. But if only she could feel how he feels for the man, it'd be different. If she was the one in love then she'd know how hard it is to hold back. But she _isn't_ and _doesn't_ so how could she? All she can see is that the man she grew up around is now in a romantic relationship with her close friend who he also saw grow up. Of course she'd see it as gross.

But as Henry lifted himself up slightly to press his tear stained lips against Rays, he couldn't find anything gross about it, not with that spark. Ray was thinking the same as he kissed back gently but passionately.

"We should," Ray started in between kisses, "Go upstairs." He gave Henry one last peck before pulling away and wiping away the rest of the tears from the young man's cheeks. "Let's go watch a movie. I'll order a pizza." Henry gave Ray a small smile at his attempt to comfort him. He agreed though and they made their way back up to the Man Cave, to somehow salvage the rest of their date.

* * *

Ray decided it would be best to watch the movie in his bedroom so they wouldn't get walked in on once again and cause them more grief. Ray is trying to be strong for Henry because that's how he always has been but on the inside, he's wounded. He cares a lot about Charlotte and seeing the disgust in her face hurt so much more than he wanted to admit.

During the movie Henry decided that he would get up from their cuddling position and straddle Ray, sitting gently on top of his groin. Ray was shocked for a moment but eventually he smiled up at the blonde.

"You know you don't have to be brave for me, right?" Henry asked and Ray's smile immediately faltered.

"I can tell you're hurting. It's okay to let yourself feel that. We need to be able to get through this together without holding back. It's going to be really hard, but.." Henry leaned down, supporting himself on his elbow while the other hand is placed against Ray's cheek, " _This_ is worth it. _You_ are worth it."

And with that, Ray gently pushed Henry onto his back and started showering his face and neck with kisses, leaving his ward in a fit of giggles.

"God, I love you so much." Ray breathed as he leaned his forehead against his. Henry chuckled and wrapped his arms around Ray's neck.

"Love you more." And before Ray could protest, Henry pressed his soft lips against his and any argument after that point vanished from Ray's mind.

The kiss was soft at first but soon Henry found himself opening his mouth, granting Ray entrance. Ray groaned as he pressed his tongue against Henry's, the noise brining a familiar warm feeling to the sidekick's abdomen. Henry's fingers tangled themselves in Ray's hair as the kiss deepened, moaning sweetly straight into the older man's mouth.

Ray was already half hard but as soon as he heard the noise he was fully erect and pressing against Henry's thigh. The blonde could feel it and it caused a surge of excitement to course through his whole body. His hips bucked up against him, grinding his own erection against Ray's tummy.

And fuck was it hot to Ray to have the smaller man moaning and grinding against him. He couldn't help but imagine what Henry would look like writhing beneath him as he fucked him-softly at first, but then hard, watching as Henry's eyes would roll back into his head as the indestructible man pounded him..

The thought almost made Ray cum in his pants.

Henry was panting, practically begging for some type of friction. They hadn't done anything sexual in weeks and they were both pent up and needed a release.

 _"Ray."_

Ray's cock twitched at the sound of his name and had to grip the sheet to still himself.

"Yes, baby?" He asked huskily, looking down at Henry's flushed face.

"Take my pants off.. _please_." Henry's skinny jeans were getting uncomfortably tight and they needed to go. The extra layers were feeling pretty unnecessary to him at this point.

Ray nodded slowly and proceeded to unbuckle Henry's belt and pulling it from the loops just to drop it on the floor. He licked his lips as he unbuttoned them, slowly bringing the zipper down, causing Henry to plead with him to hurry.

Ray would have chuckled if he wasn't so needy himself.

He practically ripped the pants off of Henry's body, the sudden act of dominance caused the blonde to shiver in pleasure.

"Sorry." Ray said in a low voice, bringing his hand to Henry's face to caress his cheek. He didn't want to lose control. He was surprised though when Henry started to shake his head.

"No, no.. that was.. _hot_."

Henry didn't know what it was that he found hot exactly. He didn't realize at that point that he wanted to be completely and totally dominated by Ray. The brunette shut his eyes and took in a deep breath and tried to keep the thoughts of him turning Henry over, raising his hips, fucking him mercilessly, preventing Henry from reaching his orgasm until _Ray_ says he can, having him _writhing_ and _begging_ for it...

Once Ray finally convinced himself that it was too early to do that he finally opened his eyes.. and he didn't expect to find Henry with his hand in his boxers, pumping his length while using his other hand to pinch his nipples. Henry must have taken his shirt off while Ray wasn't looking.

A growl from above him caused Henry's body to freeze, staring up at the man who's eyes got darker. Ray grabbed Henry's wrists and removed his hands from their place, pining them above the blonde's head.

" _No._ "

Henry was in shock. He looked up at his boyfriend with wide, excited eyes. He didn't know why but having Ray tell him what to do was _really_ turning him on. He knows that if Ray was like this in public he'd throw a fit. But right now, in Ray's bed, it was the hottest thing ever to him.

"I'm going to make you feel so good." Ray whispered in Henry's ear, causing the younger man to shiver beneath him. "Keep your hands there." Henry knew Ray wasn't asking, he was _telling_ him. He watched as Ray kissed his way down Henry's pale body, biting his lip as he licked down his toned tummy. The blonde shivered when Ray's nails gently grazed his skin as his boxers were being pulled down and removed completely.

Ray marveled at Henry's already leaking cock. It wasn't as thick as his own length, but it was long and smooth, the tip a pretty pink and shaft pulsating, begging to be touched by him.

Henry tried his best to keep his hands in place as Ray held the base of his cock, slowly pumping the blonde while gently licking around the head. The gasp that escaped Henry's lips was loud and echoed through the room, movie forgotten. Ray smirked as he licked down the shaft, watching as his love shuddered at the feeling.

Henry waited for Ray to take him in his mouth, but was instead left in pure shock as Ray actually lifted up his legs and spread his cheeks. Henry's eyes were wide as Ray lowered his mouth to his entrance, slowly licking down Henry's balls, over the perineum, before finally giving the blond a teasing lick around his untouched hole.

"F-fuck.. Ray, what are you doing?" He panted, eyeing his boyfriend from between his spread legs, his face burning profusely. He'd never been touched like that before.

"I'm eating you out, baby." Ray let out huskily, his breath hot against the younger man's skin, giving his perineum another lick. A squeal left the young man's throat at the amazingly strange feeling it gave him. He wanted more. Sensing this fact, Ray brought his tongue back down Henry's puckered hole, licking around the opening gently before pressing inside, his hands squeezing at the soft cheeks of his ward's butt.

Henry's eyes rolled back as he relished in the feeling of it all. He never experienced anything so strange yet _so hot_. His mind turned to mush as he felt his boyfriend's tongue against his walls, pushing up against his prostate just lightly, as he couldn't reach it that well with his tongue. Still, it caused the clear pre cum to leak profusely from Henry's pulsating cock.

"R-Ray.. more.. _please.."_ Henry didn't even know what he was asking for, he just knew he wanted it all. Ray considered the plea for a moment and decided that he would give him just that. Removing his tongue from the tightness be looked down at his love's flushed body. Lightly he gripped Henry's dick to keep him stimulated, but not enough to get him off just yet. Henry bucked his hips to get more friction but stopped when he felt Ray's fingers press against his lips.

Without needing a command, the blond followed his gut and pushed the fingers between his pink lips, sensually wrapping his tongue around the one digit, saliva dripping from his pale chin. The sight and feel of the wetness caused a throaty groan to escape the older man, his pants suddenly tighter than before. He wanted so badly to reach his own release, but Ray needed Henry to cum for him first. The thought made his heart race in his chest, eyes hooded and cloudy with lust as he watched his lover stare up at him as Henry licked and sucked on his finger.

Feeling as though it was lubricated well enough Ray removed the fingers from Henry's heavenly mouth, a trail of saliva still connecting them for just a moment before it finally broke free, the shining wet digit now prodding against the still moist entrance.

"This will most likely hurt just a little bit. Just relax and it will feel so good, baby, I promise. just breathe for me." Ray cooed before pushing inside, ever so gently, watching the blonde's face attentively as he got passed the first knuckle.

Henry's breath caught in his throat at the intrusion, eyes shut tight as he tried to breathe in and out like he was told. It was uncomfortable and slightly painful but he made his body relax, licking his lips as he felt Ray get past the second knuckle and his other hand was still pumping his length.

Slowly Ray began to pull out, but just as he was at the point of being out completely, he pushed back inside fully, watching as Henry's face would contort in pain and in slight pleasure.

Soon though the pain subsided into a dull burn, Ray could tell by the way Henry finally let out a soft moan. The older man decided to finally move, pushing his finger up against the bundle of the nerves that sent a hot shock up Henry's body, back arching as he bucked against his boyfriend's finger.

"Ray, baby, I- _fuck.._ do that again. _Please._ "

And he did, adding another finger gently before pushing up against his prostate again, and again, and _again_ -harder and faster as time passed. Henry moaned and groaned so loud the sound bounced across the room, straight to Ray's cock as the mere sight and sound of it all made heat swarm to his abdomen, the familiar feeling building, he's going to make such a mess right in his trousers and he knows it.

" _Ray!"_ Henry screamed as he felt the warm feeling building. The pleasure was almost too much, he felt as though he was going to break. The thought came once again, that instead of Ray's fingers it was his thick cock, hitting his sweet nerves over and over. He wanted it so bad, and just as he was about to beg for it, a third finger had been added, and that was all it took for him to reach euphoria.

"Ray, I'm- _I'm coming~_ "

Long spurts of white escaped the pink slit, covering Henry's flushed and heaving chest. Ray pumped the younger man's length and still prodded his prostate as Henry rode out his orgasm, Ray's pants now soaked as he did end up coming in them thanks to his gorgeous boyfriend moaning and screaming his name.

Henry did so good that whole time without moving his hands. But now as he was feeling the afterglow he just had to feel his lover as he gripped Ray's shirt and pulled him down, crashing his lips to his own in a deep, loving kiss. Ray laid next to him and wrapped his arms around the lean but muscular form of his lover, his lips never leaving his.

That was until an alarm went off in the room to signal a presence in the Man Cave. Ray pulled away with a sigh, pressing his forehead against Henry's. The blonde's heart was still pounding in his chest as he relaxed his fist and placed it gently on Ray's cheek.

"I suppose we have to see who that is." Henry said through heavy breaths. Ray gave his boyfriend a small smile before nodding his head.

"Ray?" He said the name in such a voice that caused the older man's smile to widen.

"Hm?"

Henry's hand traveled to brown locks hair, pushing it away from those lovely blue eyes.

"I love you."

Those three words had never felt more _real_ to the hero than it did when it came from his ward. It was a beautiful feeling.

"And I love you." Ray breathed, truth seeping through his voice as he leaned in for a quick but meaningful kiss. Begrudgingly they removed each other from the embrace and shut off the tv. The movie had already ended and it was only the credits rolling down the screen.

Ray towered in front of his boyfriend and began to wipe off the mess he had made all over himself. Henry blushed a deep red but allowed it, enjoying being taken care of by the man he loves. With a swift kiss on the forehead, Ray let the young man know that he was off to the bathroom to wash up, and asked him to get dressed and see who it was that entered the Man Cave.

Henry did as he was told which seemed to be a recurring theme as of today, but he wasn't complaining. He made his way to the Man Cave with a big smile on his face, finally happy as earlier events were gone from his mind. The smile soon faded, however, when he was greeted with a bruised and crying Jasper sitting on the couch, shaking and scared.

"Jasper? Dude, what's wrong?" Henry rushed to sit beside his friend. He began to study the wound as he waited for Jasper to calm down. It was on Jasper's temple, dark and covered in dried blood. There was specks of it in his curls, dried lines going down his face. He did seem to be hurting but really, he just looked.. sad.

As Henry waited he rubbed up and down his friend's back, trying his best to soothe him. Ray had his brow raised as he walked towards the two but his eyes soon widened once he saw the broken boy next to Henry.

"I'll-I'll go get the first aid kit." Ray announced before running off. Jasper was beginning to breathe normally but never looked at Henry, just at the floor.

"Did she.. did your mom hit you?" It wasn't the first time Henry seen Jasper like this over the many years they've been friends. It was sad but Jasper didn't want anyone else to know. He loves his mom and she wasn't always bad, he would say in her defense.

"She-.. she was doing so good, ya know? She'd been taking her medicine like she was supposed to. I didn't.. I didn't see it coming." At this point Ray was back and handed Henry the box and stood over them and just watched. He knew from what Henry had told him in the past what Jasper was going through, but had no idea it was that bad.

"I had just woken up and I smelled something burning. I walked into the kitchen and I found my mom throwing pans into the sink and I realized that she was trying to make breakfast but I guess she had the stove on too high-I don't know. I tried, I tried to tell her that it was okay. That I'd take her out for breakfast if she was hungry.

"I don't know how the conversation shifted but she started calling me stupid. She brought up every rejection letter I got from all of the universities I've applied to. I begged her to _stop._ I didn't know that she was coming near me to push me. Her face-it looked like she was going to hug me. Apologize."

Jasper's breathing was hard again. As Henry cleaned the wound Ray began to run hand down his back like Henry had, trying his best to sooth the young man.

"I didn't see it coming so when she pushed me I fell right into the counter, my head hitting the corner. I blacked out and when I came to she was crying on the floor. I just.. I couldn't take it anymore. So I left. This was the only place I wanted to go. I.. I feel safe here." Jasper finished shyly. Ray smiled and patted his back.

"You can stay as long as you need to."

Jasper gave a sad smile and thanked him, still looking down at the hardwood floor. Henry looked up at his boyfriend in amazement. He couldn't fathom the thought of being able to love him more than he already did. He really is a hero, Henry realized.

"Okay. Let's turn this scenario around. We said something about pizza earlier, right babe? Well, I'm on it." Ray didn't even notice the word come out of his mouth. He stood up, completely unaware and pulled his phone out from his pocket and began to order two medium pizzas. The pizzas, however, were the last thing Henry was worrying about.

" _Babe?_ " Jasper repeated the word in a whisper and looked at Henry with his eyes burning with curiosity. Henry panicked and looked away. He knew he couldn't lie. It wouldn't be fair at this point since Charlotte now knew. He cringed at the memory. All he could do was look at Jasper with pleading eyes before giving him a short nod. Jasper looked away with wide eyes. Then to Ray, then back to Henry.

"All I can say is.. wow." Jasper gave with a short scoff. "It's about time." Henry raised a brow at that. Jasper let out a dry laugh.

"I know everyone thinks I'm stupid but I see things. I've seen the way you look at him, how _he_ looks at you." Jasper tried his best to smile but he was in pain still, that much Henry could tell.

"The way I wish Charlotte would look at me." The confession was almost too quiet to hear, but Henry couldn't mistake those words for the life of him. He wanted to question it further but the moment ended before it could really start.

"The pizza should be here soon. Who wants to play some Fortnite while we we wait?" Ray asked, still blissfully unaware.

...

A week passed and things were tense in the Man Cave. Everyone knew at this point, even Schowz. He really didn't care and Ray was thankful he wasn't attracted to men so Ray didn't have to worry about having another partner stolen again. The main reason why it was tense was because of Charlotte.

She was basically the brains behind their operation.

While Schowz made their weapons and gadgets, Charlotte was their own little spy that didn't leave the cave. She's able to hack into just about any network, even in a timed setting. She is an essential part of the team and it doesn't help that she was always mildly disgusted every time Henry and Ray had an interaction.

And honestly, it was beginning to piss Henry off. Ray was older and wiser and was able to ignore it even though it hurt. Henry, on the other hand, was still a hot headed eighteen year old.

He didn't have time for her shit to put it simply. His parents still didn't know and that conversation was not going to be a pretty one. He has that on his mind and on a less serious note, him and Ray have still not had sex and that has left him sexually frustrated. All these things have put him in a rather crappy mood.

"If you guys weren't staring at each other's asses the hole time you could have saved a solid five minutes on that last mission." Charlotte gave her analysis through narrowed eyes as Captain Man and Kid Danger made their way back to the Man Cave.

"That wasn't the case. We got caught up in a trap." Ray clarified as he popped his bubble, returning him to his normal attire. Charlotte gave a sarcastic sound that Henry supposed was a laugh.

"Another one? _Seriously_? That's exactly my point." She continued, wanting so badly to push Ray's buttons but all he did was look down at her with a frown. He shook his head and sat down at his desk, trying his best to look like he was fine. He would never shout at Charlotte and everyone knew it.

There was a point in time where she looked up to the super hero but that time has passed and he knew it.

"Charlotte, if you think it's so easy why don't you try it?" That question was rewarded with a scoff.

"I did, remember?" She smirked as Henry's face heated up with with rage. He did remember. She was better than him in every way and it was something he didn't like being thrown in his face.

"Charlotte, just _stop._ I get it, okay? You think my relationship is disgusting. I've accepted that. But what you need to accept is there is nothing that you can do about it." Henry tried his best to keep his voice calm but he was failing. He was close to going off and though he couldn't admit it right now, he didn't want to lose Charlotte.

"First of all, do _not_ tell me what I ' _need'_ to do."

Schowz already had left the room. He did not want to be caught in the cross fires. Ray and Jasper stayed but did not want to get involved, but felt like they soon had to if things continued to go south.

"Second of all, this shit isn't normal. This age difference thing isn't even the issue. You were like a son to him and now you guys are together. That's fucking disgusting, Henry. And now he has Jasper living here? He's probably fucking him too! And I wouldn't be surprised at this point if it was him that have Jasper that bruise-"

Before Henry could say a word, and boy did he want to, they were both interrupted by a voice they did not expect to hear.

"Do you want to know why I stay here now, Charlotte? Do you really want to fucking know?" Jasper asked her, his eyes burning with anger at her accusation. She didn't answer, just stared at him with wide eyes. He'd never yelled at her like that before.

"I'm here because I'm tired of my mother telling me how stupid I am and _hitting_ me whenever she is upset. This bruise? My mom gave this to me during one of her break downs. Ray is letting me stay here until I can get out on my own so I don't have to be abused anymore, _Charlotte._ "

Silence filled the room. The young woman looked down in shame, tears actually filling her eyes as she realized she never took the time to notice. The signs were all there for years and she never even took the time to consider that the bubbly Jasper was being abused.

"..I'm sorry.."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to them." Jasper walked away from them all and to the door to take his leave. "I'm going out for a walk." Before he left he turned and looked back at the short, beautiful young woman still looking at the floor.

"I know you're better than this. If I didn't, I probably wouldn't like you so much." And with that, he left. Charlotte's head snapped up and stared at the door as it shut. Minutes pass as they all stood in silence. Before long, Charlotte ran her hand through her curls with a sigh and turned to look at Ray.

"I'm sorry, alright? I shouldn't have said all those things. You've been nothing but great to all of us and I shouldn't let this one thing change my opinion of you." She struggled out, getting over her pride for once to let this out.

Ray smiled down at her, feeling as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. For once in his life he didn't know what to say, so he let her continue the apology over to Henry.

"I'm sorry for being a horrible, horrible friend." Charlotte busted out in tears as the words left her mouth. All feelings of anger were soon washed away from Henry's being. He then wrapped his arms around his friend and let her cry it out.

After a few minutes of tears she finally pulled away, giving them both a small smile for turning her attention to the door.

"I should go find him."

And now they were alone. They decided to go to Ray's room for a much needed nap. They lay together, snuggled close and already feeling sleep take over them.

"We're going to have to tell your parents sooner or later." Ray mumbled, feeling his boyfriend tense against his chest. Henry moved slightly to look up at his blue eyes.

"They're going disown me." Henry knew this to be true. His parents had no problem with him being bisexual, that part was fine. But if they were to learn that he was in love with a man twice his age, a man who knew him since he was a young teen, it'd be too much. They'd beg him, try to reason with him. They'll hate Ray. Henry knew, however, that he wouldn't let that mess up his relationship. He doesn't care what anyone has to say about it, there is simply no way anyone could convince him to leave the man who makes him feel things he never thought he could before.

"You'll always have a place here with me." The words came out slowly, so slowly in fact that Henry almost took it as hesitation.

"I would hate to do that.. you already have Jasper here." Henry mumbled, his head now back against Ray's chest.

"Jasper is working and does really well managing his money. I believe he'll have his own place soon. And honestly, you are my sidekick after all. It does make sense. That is.. uh, only if you want to-or if you need to."

Henry smiled at how nervous his boyfriend sounded. It was adorable and he loved it.

"If it comes to that then I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Months passed since that day and things were great again. Jasper put a deposit down on a small but nice apartment so he is now living on his own. His mother came back for a short time, begging for him to come home, trying to convince him that she'll be better this time. Something she's said before.

This time, however, Jasper stood his ground and told her that he can't be her punching bag any longer. It broke him to see her cry, but he couldn't let the toxic relationship continue. As of now she's actually seeing a therapist and has been taking her medication like she is supposed to, and seems to be trying to fortify what she damaged, even if it's now from a distance.

Charlotte and Jasper sat down and talked about his feelings towards her, and not without great discomfort, she admitted that she felt the same way. She didn't want to say anything because she's already been accepted to different universities. She didn't know where life was going to take her and didn't want to get her hopes up about a relationship that wouldn't work out.

After a night long discussion they decided to give it a try. They've now been dating for three months. Charlotte comes over every weekend as her school is an hour away. They make it work and they're very happy at this point in their life.

As for Henry and Ray, they're great. They're nearly at the five month point in their own relationship. They're happy, content and in love.

That was until the night they decided to tell Henry's parents.

Ray took them all out to this fancy Italian restaurant. Henry felt as though being in public would be a lot safer for the couple. Ray tried his best to remain calm but honestly, he's never had parents not like him before. He'd always known when to be at his best but this situation was delicate. Sure, he knew Henry's parents well enough and they seemed to like him as Henry's boss and friend. But he knew that after tonight, they would most likely view him as some kind of predator, grooming their son for years until he was ready to have him.

"It's okay." Henry's voice was soft as he took a hold of his boyfriend's hand. Ray smiled down at him and gave his hand a squeeze. They were currently alone in the booth, the sound of a piano filling their ears as they waited.

"Hey there guys." It was Henry's father, the voice making him release his hand from Ray's immediately after. Ray tried not to frown at that, instead giving his father a firm handshake and the same to his mother.

"This place is so nice." Henry's dad commented before sitting down. His mother nodded and watched Henry's face and he could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks already and nothing was even happening. Yet.

"What's the occasion? Did Henry get another promotion?" She almost sounded bored. She didn't really care for Henry's decision to skip out on university and stay working on what she thought was a junk shop. She thought it was cute when he was young but now he's eighteen, she hoped he'd move on.

He couldn't really blame her though. She didn't know he'd been doing hero work with Captain Man, that he was actually Kid Danger. That the shop is just a cover up for what they really do.

But that wasn't the case here. He was about to tell his parents about his relationship he with Ray and he could feel his chest tightening at the look of disappointment that he knew would be in their eyes.

"U-um, no." Was all Henry could say before the waiter arrived. He took their order and left them once more. The blonde's stomach lurched at the thought of food. He was too nervous to eat. Too nervous to even drink his water.

A familiar hand found his under the table, calming his nerves almost instantly.

"Breathe." Ray whispered, looking up at Henry's parents, trying his best to make small talk. Henry did as he was told and began to breath in and out, telling himself that everything will be okay.

He knew it wouldn't though.

Soon they were greeted with steaming plates of food, his father digging in as soon as it was in front of him. The mother however eyed the couple with a suspicious stare.

"Is there something you want to tell us, Henry?"

He choked at the question. Quite literally, he choked on his chicken.

"Geez, Henry," Ray used a good amount of his strength and slammed his hand against the younger man's back, the piece coming straight out of his throat right after. He placed his head in his hands, wishing it killed him. Not really, but still, he was being way too awkward.

"Kids-always gotta remind them to chew their food." His dad joked, thinking he was absolutely hilarious. Ray still faked a laugh to save face. Mrs. Hart's eyes narrowed at Henry's suspicious behavior.

"Not a kid." Henry reminded him after he chugged his water. He really didn't want to start off that conversation with them still viewing him as a child.

"Could have fooled me, considering you still live with us and you're not even going to college." She let out rather boldly. Sometimes she could be this loving woman who embraces her son after coming out, and other times she was cold and said things she knew would hurt.

Mr. Hart and Ray looked down at their plates as the conversation took an awkward shift.

"Seriously, mom? Why would you say that right now?" Henry's cheeks burned with embarrassment and anger.

"If not now, when?"

"Uh, how about at home, and not in public, in front of.. my boss." Henry couldn't look at Ray after saying that. It felt wrong no to be calling him his boyfriend.

"Do you not think it's weird that you've worked for the same person since you were twelve?" His mother asked as her eyes darted from Henry to Ray.

"She's not saying you're a bad guy, by the way, Mr. Manchester." Mr. Hart tried to explain to Ray, helping his wife to not look like a total asshole.

Henry wishes he could just explain to them that he works with him on hero stuff, and that's why he's not going to college yet. He's training to be a full fledged hero, to still fight along side Ray but as equals.

But he can't tell them that. It be a breach of trust. He's already told two people throughout the years, Jasper and Charlotte. He was pretty sure that Ray didn't want anyone else to find out.

"Alright, well I see now that this is only going to go one way." Ray's words took Henry by surprise as he tightened his grip around the larger man's hand.

"Henry is a grown up now. He works hard and is one of the bravest people I know." Ray said in his boyfriend's defense as his eyes moved back and forth to their faces. They obviously didn't know where he was getting at. Henry sighed. There was no point holding back now.

"Mom, dad. Ray is my boyfriend and we've been dating a total of five months now." The words spilled out of his mouth and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Silence.

No one said a word after that. They sat there, just staring at each other. Mrs. Hart looked as though she was calculating something in her head. Probably the time he came out to her to now. She was probably realizing the person her son was talking about that whole time was his boss who was way older than him. A look of disgust filled her features as anger and tears filled her eyes.

Mr. Hart didn't say a word. He just got up from his seat and walked out of the door, not daring to even spare a look to his son. When Henry's mom got up finally she was shaking with anger. Ray closed his eyes as he knew what was coming. The slap echoed through the restaurant, causing it to go silent. It didn't hurt but he knew there was no way to salvage that.

They finally went home. They didn't speak, just held each other's hand during the drive. They didn't expect anything more out of it, but it still hurt. Henry already took his stuff over to Ray's because he just knew how it was going to go down. And now as they laid together in Ray's bed, Henry finally let the tears fall. He cried angry tears, then sad tears, then back to angry. All night long.

But Ray held him through it all, just like he always will.

The happiness they felt was still there, but it was also joined with the sudden realization that this was reality.. no many people would accept their relationship status. Ray _will_ be viewed as a predator who groomed Henry. And Henry will look like a helpless boy who got caught in Ray's web.

That was reality and they were ready to accept that.

* * *

 ** _The end_**


End file.
